Psychic Circumstance
by BTFizzleyo
Summary: Six children live in the wammy house and strive for perfection, and to find happiness within each other. How are all of their destinies intertwined? Can L, Near, Matt, and Mello finally fall in love, and save those closest to them? LxOC NearxOC MattxMello
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Death Note characters… even though I really wish I did. : )**

**Author: Known as Keiko : )**

**Story: Psychic Circumstance**

**Chapter Title: Prologue**

**Prologue**

Hello. My name is Keiko Kannibal, otherwise known as Mira Keehl. I was born in Berlin, Germany and raised is Paris, France from the age of 3 to 6. I grew up in Winchester, England. We were a family of four. My mother was an actress, and my father was a dealer until he became a user when we moved. Although I couldn't understand my dads actions as a young girl, at the time I knew that both him and my mother loved me and my brother, Mihael, very dearly. I'll admit we were a lot happier in Germany, but everything began to spiral down when we moved to France.

About a month before my 7th birthday my parents brought Mel and I to an orphanage in Winchester, England, known as Wammys house. All I remember about that night was my mother crying and telling me she was only doing this to protect Mel and me from evil men. Mel was crying against me when they left. The orphanage accepted us without hesitation, claiming we would be great successors, and we were such bright children. All I cared about was my baby brother and my mother. I didn't care about my education. On my first day Mel and I met two boys who went by the names of L and Matt. They seemed nice but they were so incredibly strange. L had been brought there a year before and Matt about 2 months.

About 2 days after we were put into the orphanage, we received news of an incident in which my parents were killed, murdered by German drug dealers. I recall the fact that Mel and I were sobbing and Matt and L were just with us through it. Even though their faces stated no empathy or care, I think we both knew that deep down they did, and that we would be friends for years to come. I would forever hate my father.


	2. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Death Note characters… even though I really wish I did. : )**

**Author: Known as Keiko : )**

**Story: Psychic Circumstance**

**Chapter Title: Confusion**

**Chapter 1**

**Confusion**

"Hey Keiko! Wait Up!" My friend Mika called down the hall.

I hate public school but Watari said it was required. Old bitch. It's not like I needed anymore schooling. It's just a ton of bullshit.

"So don't you have digital photography next?" I mentally groaned. I hated pictures.

"Yeah, I have it with Ryuzaki, Matt, Mello, Yukari, and Near." She smiled brightly before waving goodbye as I walked through the door to my classroom, being the first one as always. I threw my stuff down and sat in my chair, taking my boots off immediately. I really hate school, did I mention that? Soon all 5 (wait where was Near?) of my siblings were at the table and I still didn't feel like talking.

"Keiko! Stop sulking about your crappy sex life!" Matt stuck his tongue out and I glared at him.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. I might castrate you and then Mel won't have sex with you anymore. Thank God I wouldn't be up all night!" I growled, sulking farther into my chair when I received slight chuckling from Yukari and Ryuzaki.

Mello was blushing a crimson red because he knew that I was positive he liked Matt but Matt was just a pain in the ass and had no idea. Even hints that I gave Matt couldn't crack that skull of his.

"I do not have sex with Mello, Keiko!" Matt growled right back at me, which was rather hilarious because he sucked at it.

"Aw Near! You are here!" The teacher exclaimed as my other sibling walked into the room.

"Hey Near!" Yukari grinned as he sat down beside her, stupid teenage crushes.

Near and L were the only two that didn't have a real sibling in our group.

"So Keiko, you still up for tennis after school?" Shit. Today was not my day.

"Yeah, Ryu-Chan." I fluttered my eyes because I knew he hated it when I called him that.

"So who's going to the party tonight? Keiko must because it's held in her honor." I glared at Matt once again. Sometimes I really did want to kill him.

"Matt you son of a bitch it's Yuki's birthday, not mine." He was doing it again, playing a game… that's all he ever did.

He knew I was in love with someone and I'm just glad he didn't know who it was. Seriously, I wanted to steal his DS. Maybe then he would shut up.

"Kiki are you alright?" I heard my little brother ask.

"Yes Mellie I'm fine." Yuki was only one who knew why I was so frustrated.

It consisted of her brother and L. Oh! Good idea! Note to Self: Get Yuki to cooperate and throw Matt and Mellie into the dark room. Please let school be over with!

Mello

"Hey Mello!" Matt called from the bright red corvette he so happened to drive.

I really didn't want t hitch a ride with them again. I wanted to find my sister.

"Gaybo! Fairy! Get your ass in here! Keiko is walking home with L Today!" Yuki's gonna get it now.

"You little bitch!" I screamed at her before getting in Matt's car reluctantly and slamming the door.

"Mel-Mel, don't get so angry." Matt wrapped an arm around my shoulders but I shrugged it off.

He just liked to use me anyways. Here I was… Mihael Keehl, Matt's Sex toy. He probably doesn't even care about how I feel.

"Mello…" He leaned to whisper in my ear," I'm sorry about Yuki. Please don't' be angry with me."

"Matt the only thing you want from me is sex so shut up and leave me alone."

"Have you two forgotten that I can read minds? When the hell will you tell Keiko huh?" Yuki wasn't happy, that much I could tell and I didn't want Keiko to hurt Matt.

I knew she would if she found out we weren't even dating. She knew I liked Matt… a lot more than I should, but if she found out about our escapades I'd be killed too.

"Tell her yourself and maybe she won't kill you." Yuki rolled her eyes at me, I hated her sometimes.

"Yuki, will you tell me who Kiki is in love with?" Matt pleaded with his younger sister.

"Psh like hell I'd tell you that. You might be my big brother, but you're not gonna get answers that easily." Though I did love her sometimes, I quietly laughed to myself. I wonder what Keiko and L are up to. Was he who she was in love with? Because if that was so… I wonder if he loved her back. I just didn't want her to get hurt.

Keiko

Yah know? Spending quality time with L was alright but every time I was alone with him he'd give off so many emotions it was overwhelming. So much that I couldn't even decide which were his and which were mine. I could feel his worry, rage, sorrow, everything you could possibly image was running through his head. I wasn't able to read minds like Yuki could, but I could communicate with anything, animals, plants, you name it. I got vibes from humans because of their emotions and personalities. I could almost tell why they were feeling that way but sometimes it was very difficult to decipher.

"L, are you thinking about her again?" Whispering was all that my brain could handle at the moment.

"Yes Keiko. I still can't help but feel it was my fault she died on that night 15 years ago. I was the one my parents didn't want, not her." Yuki and I were the only people who knew about L's half sister.

His family had died one night when his step-father had come home drunk, yelling at his mother about how she had cheated on him and L was born from another man instead of him. His step-father ended up being delirious and killing his mother and sister, while he hid in the pine trees outside of his trailer park. He told me the reason that he had to sit like that, was not only because of his deductive reasoning, but because that entire night he was stepping on pine needles because he had never had a good pair of shoes, so he was always walking around barefoot. He obviously felt more comfortable sitting the way he did. I pitied him, I really did. But I felt so special knowing that he trusted me. It made my heart burst with joy every time he would come to me about something.

"L… do you still wanna play tennis, or do you want to head back home and talk more in our room?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't want him to think I was implying anything.

"The latter sounds perfectly actually." I smiled sadly and walked down the street to the orphanage with him.

Maybe at Yuki's party tonight I can tell him how I really feel about him. I'm not scared to do it. I just never find the right time. Last time I was interrupted by Mellie screaming at Matt, about not caring or something along those lines.

"Keiko… I've been wondering, are you aware that Mello and Matt have been fooling around with each other?" I froze on the sidewalk. Fooling around? I hope he didn't mean…

"Are they having sex with each other?" He nodded silently, giving me another blank expression.

Mello had it in for him now. How could he have sex with Matt, and not tell me about it? What was he trying to do, kill himself? He was only going to hurt himself in the end. I mean, I always thought that Matt loved him back but still. What the hell?

"That idiot." I muttered, before continuing to walk with him.

Mello… you better be ready.

Mello

"Shit… um Mello, Keiko's home and she's not happy if you catch my drift." Yuki exclaimed from her place next to Near on the game room couch.

Oh please don't tell me that she knew about it. Damn that L. A cold breeze hit my skin and I prepared for what malevolence was to come from the girl I knew was standing in that doorway.

"Mello I need to talk to you… now." Oh yeah, she was definitely angry.

I got up slowly, following her into the room she shared with L. It took a while, considering we had to go all the way to the top floor, which was where the room was. In fact it was the only room that was all by itself on a single floor.

"Mihael Renaudée Keehl. What on earth are you thinking? Fooling around like that? I should hit you!" Keiko wasn't quite yelling at me but I could hear the disappointment in her honey filled voice.

"I'm sorry Mira." My voice cracked slightly as I avoided her gaze.

"Mellie… talk to me please. Tell me what's going on." I was pretty sure she knew that I felt like I was about to cry.

"Mira… I don't know what to think, or what to do anymore." Keiko pulled me onto the futon beside her and cradled me against her chest.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Tell me everything Mel. I'm here for you. I don't like it when you hide things from me. You know I'll always listen sweetheart. You are my flesh and blood after all." Believe me… no one could comprehend how much I loved my older sister.

L decided to walk in at that precise moment and sit silently next to my sister. She had always seemed more calm with him around, he made my sister into a _completely_ different person. What a perfect match huh? In my eyes, L and Mira had a silent communication that even Yuki couldn't understand. It was something incomprehensible, but it wasn't quite impossible.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell him how you really feel please. I don't want you getting yourself hurt out of this." I didn't want to tell Matt about it, how could she expect me to?

I'd loved Matt since we were little kids. I was an outcast when I was younger and I had such a tough time getting along with the other kids, but Matt made sure that I was always safe and taken care of. I had always looked up to him, even though I was the older boy. Matt was everything to me. I didn't start to notice my feelings until a couple years ago, when one of the kids tried to beat me up and Matt immediately stepped in and helped me out. He had brought me into the bathroom to get me cleaned up and we were in such close proximity that it made me nervous and jittery. I was almost certain then that I liked my best friend more than just being friends.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Kiki." I murmured before moving out of our embrace.

"Mello…" Oops got her angry again.

I proceeded to leave the room and make my way back to the game room when I ran into Near, the one person who always made my day worse. Near and I had never gotten along quite well. I hadn't liked him since the moment I moved into this orphanage with my sister. He was so strange… and so obnoxious. Everything he did just made me mad.

"Hello Mello. How are you?"

Ugh he's stupid.

"I'm alright."

"You're still a terrible liar is what you are."

He was such a jerk. I wish I could hit him.

"Everyone in here is messed up in one way or another huh?"

So why was I feeling my guard go down?

"It appears so. We all have problems be them internal or plain for everyone to see." He was so right I wanted to hug him.

Man I sure am bipolar today. I shrugged it off and walked back to the game room, almost tempted to start exploring the long hallways again. I sat back down next to Matt and he laid an arm around my shoulders. I wasn't quite sure what to do, did that mean my feelings were returned? In fact, I almost wished there was some way to deal with this.

Keiko

Gah! I wish I was graduated and out of this place. I hate it here. Not the orphanage, but all of the drama that came with living in it. Everyone was competing like being the next L was a competition of strength, not wits. I felt bad saying it but I knew for a fact that Near would be the one to succeed L. Honestly I just wanted to get out of this place, and as fast as possible, but then again… I'd be leaving L, and my greatest friends behind. I hate the fact that L was so able to control his emotions, whereas I was not. I tried, I really did but it was almost hopeless. Although, I did think that it was adorable when he didn't know what to do if I wanted to hug him and such. Anyways, over the time Mello and I were talking I was thinking of ways to get Matt to confess. I was positive now that he loved Mello back. How could I get it out of him yah know? As of now, I can't remember how many things that I had thought of, but I was going to get it out of the kid no matter what.

"L… will you come with me for a sec and make sure that Mello doesn't follow me when I grab Matt?" I grabbed the older boys hand and dragged him out of our room, leading him to the game room.

"Keiko, where on Earth are you taking me?"

"I need to find Matt… now. He's probably in the game room." He shrugged and followed me through the long hallways.

"Matt!" I screamed as I walked into the game room.

"L, watch the younguns while I talk to this boy." Yuki laughed slightly, reading my mind obviously.

"Finally! This is gonna be good!" I literally dragged Matt out by the ear and into my room.

"Mail Vincent Jeevas! Yes I know your real name! But anyways, if you won't confess to my brother you will confess to me. Seriously, I mean… you two are having sex." I didn't mean to get angry, but this was my baby brother that we were talking about.

"Keiko… how did you know?" Okay I can admit that I was definitely not expecting that.

I was trying to get him to make an unknown confession, but I didn't think he would actually admit it that quickly. Well I can say that this isn't good.

"Matt… do you really?" I was hesitant and he nodded slowly.

Then I did something I thought I would never do. I brought him into a tight embrace, cradling him against my chest and burying my face into his Tuscan Red hair. He immediately hugged me back with a vice grip, shaking only slightly.

"I'm so sorry Matt. I didn't know. Why haven't you told Mello?" His voice began to break as he spoke to me.

"I'm scared Keiko. It hurts to think about everything that could happen, especially if he rejects me. I don't want him to hate me. He's my best friend." Yuki suddenly burst through the door, a shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong with big brother?"

A realization dawned on her face and she read his mind. He obviously didn't want her to see him like that. Slightly put down, she walked out of the room. I soon felt my shirt getting wet at the shoulder and I gasped, running my fingers through his Tuscan Red hair. He was crying? Matt never cries… he's a brat sure, but he's my little man.

"Aw Matt it'll be okay. I have an idea for you to confess to him. I'm sure he'll accept you honey." He shook his head quickly, and backed away from me.

He really must've been terrified, and I knew I shouldn't do this but…

"Matt, Mello likes you. I can promise you that. He is my little brother after all, so I know these things. If you confess to him, you'll surely get together." Matt looked back up at me, with a sweltering hope in his eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" I nodded, chuckling slightly. He was positively adorable sometimes. I mean sure I hated the kid a lot of the time, and we didn't get along well, but he was like another little brother to me and I was willing to protect him with everything I had in my being.

"Fine, but only if you confess to L in relatively the same way." Damn brat, he knew? The real question was how did he know? I hadn't told anyone besides Yuki, not even my own little brother.

"I figured it out a while ago, I just like to mess with you guys and pretend like I don't know. I find it rather obvious." Ugh… now I really wanted to smack him. Realizing, that that's why we didn't get along, he always had to play games, be them in reality, or on the television.

"Fine but you have to do exactly as I say alright?" I almost scolded him.

He smiled and nodded his head, hugging me once again. I was glad that this was bringing us closer as friends.

"So are you feeling better sweetie?"

"Yeah… thanks a ton Keiko." I smiled and pulled out of the embrace, looking him in the eye.

"Call me Mira." Matt nodded, smiling even brighter.

"So here's the plan…"

Review Please! It is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this hopefully 24 chapter story : P


	3. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note characters… even though I really wish I did. : )**

**Author: Known as Keiko : )**

**Story: Psychic Circumstance**

**Chapter Title: Confession**

**Song Credit goes to DJ Sammy-Were In Heaven and Chase Coy- Together With the Sundown From Now on I will probably post a theme song for every chapter. But in this case, this is not a theme song.**

**This chapter doesn't have one.**

**Please Rate and Review! : )**

**Chapter 2**

**Confession**

Narrative

Yuki's 15th birthday was today and she decided that she only wanted to invite people from the orphanage, considering no one was really supposed to know that L was really L outside of the orphanage. Yes, he did attend school with us, but everyone there knew him as Ryuzaki, whilst everyone at the orphanage knew him as L. Keiko had conjured up a plan that she would sing a song to L as a confession at the party, and Matt would sing one over the intercom at school to confess to Mello. Keiko had thought ahead and discussed it with the principal over the phone, and she had loved the idea of having a morning song for everyone to wake up to. When Keiko told her precisely what it was for, she was even more excited to have it happen. So now, sitting in Matt and Mello's room, gussying up, she was also preparing for the worst as she put on her best dress for the evening. Matt soon came in with Mello silently trailing behind him.

"Keiko, are you ready?" Matt questioned.

She shook her head, at first she wasn't scared at all, but now that this little scenario was quickly approaching, she was absolutely terrified. She could not do this.

"Keiko you can do it. If it turns for the worst I'll beat the crap out of L." Matt encouraged her, Mello knew about Keiko's part of the plan, but not Matt's, which was a good thing.

"Yeah Kiki, let's hope for the best." She smiled at her little brother, and stood up to hug him tightly, quickly walking down the stairs and out to the garden.

"Hey." She jumped, turning around to face L, who was actually smiling at her.

As mentioned before, L was not one to show emotion very easily, so the fact that he was smiling was quite strange.

"Oh hey."

"You look lovely, if I may say so myself. It is only Yuki's birthday after all. Why are you dressed so special?" L questioned her in his usual monotone voice.

She bit her lip and shrugged, trying not to give anything away.

"Well why don't we walk to the party together?"

"Sure, I guess."

The two of them walked silently over to the pool area, Keiko straying off once they reached the area. He quirked one of his eyebrows as she walked up to the stage they had set up. She was ready to fulfill the plan and she wasn't backing down now. Mello and Matt gave her encouraging looks from the crowd below her and she smiled nervously. She grabbed the microphone, tapping it to quiet the crowd.

"H-hi. I decided to sing a song for my little sisters' party and it is intended for someone very special to me. I hoe this makes you realize who you are. Thank you so much for letting me do this Yuki."

The music slowly began to start and Keiko prepared herself quickly, positive that this wasn't going to go well.

"_Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life  
you'll find someone ,who will turn your world around  
pick you up when your feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for someone  
something to arrive  
love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Ohh, ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, ohh  
We're in heaven"

She ended the song with a deep breath, everyone clapping for her. L was taken away by her performance, her voice was beautiful, he thought. Though it was only a slight amazement, for some unexplained reason, he felt sad about that song. Keiko looked over to L, to see a morose expression on his face. What reason would he have to be sad, and why would he be showing it to the world?

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, as he shied away from her.

"So who's this special someone of yours?" His voice sounded so… dead. At this precise moment, Keiko could not believe how dense L was. Did he really not know? Couldn't he tell that it was him she was singing about? Tears of anger welled up in her eyes and she glared at him. She wasn't necessarily disgusted but oh was she pissed. Her and L had been through almost everything together, he was like another Mello to her only he wasn't her brother and she sure as hell didn't love L like a brother, but much more than that.

"Ugh, Ryu, You are so stupid!" She screamed, the warm tears making their way down her flushed cheeks. L's eyes went wide as she stormed out of the pool area; catching the attention of everyone she walked by. Matt quickly walked over to L with the most horrible death glare on his face, L couldn't help but be terrified.

"Okay really, you are so dense! I am going to give you 10 fucking minutes to go sit down and think real damn hard about what just happened. If you come to the wrong conclusion, I'll slap you really hard and if you come to the right conclusion then you'll know what to do," L nodded silently and stiffly, as Mello too was glaring at him. As he walked away, Matt turned to Mello with quite the smirk on his face, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Keiko walked back inside the orphanage, tears still rolling down her face as she made her way to the shared bathrooms for the teenagers on the third floor. Watari noticed her from down the hall as he was just leaving his upstairs office and silently followed her, stopping her abruptly before she got to the bathroom.

"Keiko… sweetheart what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing important." She backed away from the only father she'd had for the last ten years. Why, she didn't know. He still persisted, trying to get it out of her.

"Well it must be if you're crying."

"I just...," she sighed, "I'll get cleaned up and I guess we can talk in my room afterwards."Watari agreed to her request and let her go into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. Keiko wiped her eyes with a hand towel and leaned over the faucet to turn on the shower. She slowly undressed, taking a little time to go over her faults in the mirror, and then tested the water before stepping into the shower. As the hot water cascaded down, mixing with her tears, she couldn't help but feel stupid for even trying. She leaned against the side of the shower and continued to wash her hair. She really did love L, and… he just didn't realize it. But then again, maybe it _was_ her fault. She got out, and slipped into a tank top and a pair of shorts that she had grabbed from her room earlier, and proceeded to walk up to the top floor, which she shared with L. It was the only room on the top floor, and then the two of them also had their own bathrooms etc. She walked into the room to find Watari sitting on her bed, waiting for her to sit and explain. So that's exactly what she did.

"It's L." She stated simply, watching his face grow confused.

"What has he done to make you like this?" She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I…," She looked up at her adoptive father," I love him, and I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. You just," She looked back down at the bed, "You couldn't possibly understand."

"You're right Keiko, loving him is a dangerous thing. Though, who am I to stop you from doing it?" She smiled sadly as he hugged her to him.

Back downstairs, Matt and Mello were waiting for L to come up and tell them the conclusion he had come to.

"You know… she wasn't completely clear about it."

"Oh come on! Mel you know that he's the only guy she spends time with aside from you and I right? How could he, her roommate of all people, not notice that? Plus he's the greatest detective in the world. It's obvious it's him she's in love with." Soon after Matt uttered those words, L came walking up to the pair of teens. He tried to fin the right words to say but couldn't seem to think of them until Matt gave him the death eye once again.

"It's me, isn't it? Her special someone… I should've known." His voice still remained monotone, which greatly irritated Matt. Plus now he couldn't slap the damn boy.

"Yes, you are, now please go after her. I'm starting to get worried." L nodded quickly and race back off through the garden, seeing Yuki on the way.

"She's upstairs in you room with Watari. She's been crying, I can tell. Hurry it up and make her feel better." Yuki continued to walk down to the pool and L quickly made his way into the building and up to the top floor, where he and Keiko shared a room. He lightly knocked on the door.

"You can come in." He heard Wataris' voice form inside the doorway. He slowly poked his head in and saw Watari, just getting ready to leave, and Keiko lying on her bed, still crying. 'I must have really hurt her' he thought to himself as he stepped in, and Watari stepped out. L walked over to the side of her bed and sat down in a regular position, only slightly slouched.

"Keiko I'm sorry." She looked up to him, wiping her eyes once again.

"Don't be, I'm just stupid."

"No, you're not!" He sternly replied, shocking her greatly.

"Keiko, just because you're in love with me doesn't make you stupid… you're one of the smartest girls I know." She sat up, shocked. So he figured it out? That was just great.

"Still L… you just don't understand okay? You don't know what it's like." She laid back down and turned away from him.

"How do you know that Kiki?"

"I know you sure as hell don't feel the same way about me." L sighed and looked down at the girl, taking in the way she looked at that moment, her shoulders slumped, arms curled up to her face, bottom lip jutting out. She looked so cute. He noticed how her soft brown hair fell right below her shoulders, even when wavy and wet.

"Did I ever say that?" Keiko's eyes grew wide as she laid facing away from him, "Who ever said that I didn't love you back?" Her eyes began to water once again, but not because she was sad, she was completely shocked. L grabbed her arm and rolled her over so that she was looking him dead in the eye.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He laughed softly, feeling a little awkward, brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She shook her head and pouted.

"No I guess not." He smiled and leaned down to be at eye level with her.

"If you have any idea what I'm about to do, you can push me away at any minute. I mean, I know this is your first time with anything like this too. I will admit I'm a bit nervous." Keiko bit her lip, and chuckled.

"And what if I don't want to pull away from you?" He smiled and leaned down further, pressing his lips softly against hers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back full force. He leaned over her father and slipped his tongue past her lips, loving the new sensations this kiss was sending through his body. They lay there, kissing passionately for quite a while before he began to run his hands over her body. She pulled away quickly and grabbed his arms.

"Whoa there hun. If you're so nervous, you probably shouldn't do that." She breathed out heavily. He chuckled softly.

"Sorry, you just seem to have this affect on me." She smiled and kissed him again, lingering for just a moment.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips. He pulled back and looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"For loving me back." He gave a small smile and leaned down to kiss her, smiling brighter against his lips. He'd never felt this kind of happiness before.

"We should head back to the party." Keiko whispered, resting her forehead against his, running her fingers through his messy raven hair.

"Nuh uh, you're mine for the night. Take Yuki to the mall tomorrow or something. I'll lend you my card. Right now I want to stay here with you." Keiko smiled once again and rested her head against his chest and he rolled over to lie beside her.

"Go ahead and sleep sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up." So she fell into a sleep full of wonder.

"Shh… shut up! Let me see."

"Guys… leave them alone."

"Come on! Move over!"

"Guys seriously, let them be!"

"Shut up Near!"

"You shut up Mello!"

"Why don't both of you shut up?" Matt lit up a cigarette and he peeked through the keyhole of L and Keiko's door. He took a drag and leaned toward everyone else.

"Can't see much, but we do need to wake them up for school." Yuki smiled devilishly and opened the door.

"Aw so cute!" She squeaked, looking at the couple. They were intertwined together, Keiko laying on L's chest, and his arms tightly around her.

"It's time to wake up!" She screamed, dancing around the room. Keiko slowly opened her eyes and glared at the younger teen. She shook L awake, and got out of bed, ready to hurt Matt.

"Come here you little punk." Matts' cigarette slipped from his lips as he raced down the stairs, Keiko running after him.

"I'm sorry!"

"You better be sorry! But that's not gonna cut it this time!"

"Wow she's really not a morning person." Mello laughed and agreed with L. Keiko soon came back up the stairs laughing with Matt slung over her shoulder.

"Ugh Matt you're so fat." Keiko threw him on the ground and he laughed, smiling brightly at the older teen. Mello became slightly confused, why were the two being so friendly to each other? Sure… they were friends, but they'd never acted like that before. Keiko shooed the younger teens out of the room after a while, so that she could get ready for school with L. Keiko put on her best blue blouse with a short skirt and some blue and black striped socks. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her brush, combing it softly through her hair. L came up behind her, wrapping his arms hesitantly around her as she brushed her hair.

"Hey." He whispered, lips ghosting against her neck.

"Hey hun. You ready already? I'll only be a few more minutes." L nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder. Keiko smiled and put only a little mascara on. Once she was ready the two headed downstairs and Keiko swiped Matt's keys from him.

"I'm driving today. Do you have everything you need Matt?" Matt sighed and nodded, reluctantly following her out to his car.

Matt was nervous, which is why Keiko was currently with him, trying to calm him down. He was pacing quickly around the main office, occasionally picking up his guitar and strumming the strings. He looked towards his older adopted sister, and smiled nervously again. It was odd how they weren't really related, after all they looked more alike than Mello and Keiko did. The older teen sighed and sat him down, placing her hands on his knees.

"Matt calm down, you're gonna do fine. I promise, don't be scared or nervous." Matts' legs began to bounce up and down and Keiko placed more force on them.

"Matt please…"

"Keiko… I-I can't. I can't take rejection. Seeing you cry last night sent me over the edge. I… jeez I'm about to cry I'm so scared." Keiko's eyes softened and she stood up, pulling Matt with her to embrace him tightly. She chuckled softly and wiped the few tears from his eyes.

"Matt you silly duckling. It'll be fine. I'm right here with you. I've even got the 1st two classes with you today, so you won't have to wait alone. I'll be here with you. Don't cry honey." He smiled sadly and nodded as the first bell rang.

"I have no choice now." Keiko smiled and handed him his guitar, hoping to be of some reassurance to the younger boy. The tardy bell soon rang and Matt prepared himself as the principal began to talk.

"Well students, today we have a special treat for you! Our own Matt Jeeves is going to sing a song for us today. We'll let him do that and then get on with the rest of our announcements." Matt sighed heavily and sat over by the intercom.

"Hey everyone it's me, the one and only Matt Jeeves. Um… well, if anyone knows Mello, please make sure he's listening to this. Mello… this is for you."

Mello was sitting in his first period art class dreading the rest of the day. He was also extremely depressed. He wanted Matt so bad but all he could do was sit and rot, waiting for the day (hopefully) when Matt would come running into his arms for comfort and confess his undying love for him. Near was looking at the blonde boy strangely, when Mello heard his name over the intercom.

"…Mello this is for you." A few of the girls in the class whistled, making Mello laugh nervously. Now he really had to hear this, especially if it was coming from Matt.

'_I don't even know  
I've never felt this way before  
But with someone like you it makes sense_

_And I don't wanna go  
I'll stay with you forever  
just as long as you love me too  
Just as long as you love me too'_

Mello felt tears come to his eyes; did Matt really mean what he wrote in this song? Near was laughing to himself across the table.

'_It's the way that you talk  
and the way that smile  
and the way that you love black and white  
Baby, it's the way that you hold my hand in the car  
And the way that we lie in the sand'_

The tears soon pooled over and many of the girls rushed to see what was wrong the boy. Truth was… he was just happy that his feelings were returned.

'_It's not that hard to see  
That a single day without you could make me go crazy  
It takes my breath away  
It gives me butterflies  
When you hold me when you sleep  
When you hold me in your sleep  
I never want to leave_

_It's the way that you talk  
And the way that you smile  
And the way that you love black and white  
Baby it's the way that you hold my hand in the car  
And the way you lie in the sand  
And we watched the sun go down.'_

Mello soon thought of a great thing to make as he began to sketch, tears of joy still running down his face.

Matt

Let's just say that those first two periods were hell. I was just thankful that Keiko was there to help me face Mello at lunch. I was so terrified that he would reject me, that and I even started crying before the announcements this morning. When I spotted Mello from across the lunch room, I stood up and tried to run but Keiko pulled me back down. Mello obviously spotted me and my eyes grew wide underneath my goggles. He was walking rather quickly over to me and I was half expecting him to slap me hard in the face. What I didn't expect, was for him to grab me full force, shove me against the table, and roughly press his lips to mine. You could say that I was greatly surprised, but also extremely happy. I quickly returned the kiss so he couldn't pull away from me, and I could faintly hear my sister whistling in the background. He forcefully shoved his tongue into my mouth and I laughed slightly. We sat there, making out for a good 3 minutes before he finally decided to pull away and I realized that everyone was staring at us, except for Keiko who was smirking in a way that said 'I told you so'. I laughed; sweat dropping slightly as I ran a hand through Mellos' soft blonde hair.

"So I take it you liked that song." Mello nodded and took the seat in between me and Keiko, browsing for something in his binder. I wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling. That kiss was enough of a confirmation for me. He soon pulled out an oil pastel painting and handed it to me.

"I… um well, that song kid of gave me inspiration and so… I made that for you." I took a look at the painting in my hands and gasped. He had carefully drawn the two of us, huddled close together, watching the sunset. It was so beautifully detailed. I never knew that Mello had a knack for art. I felt so elated when I saw it, that I grabbed his face and kissed him sweetly once again.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I whispered against his lips, relishing in the feeling of warmth that spread throughout my body when he hugged me after I pulled away from the kiss. I honestly think Keiko was almost as happy as I was, and from the looks of it so was my sister. We had grown distant recently and I decided that I'd spend the whole day with her tomorrow. I knew Keiko was taking her shopping today so I obviously couldn't hang out with her. I was broken out of my daze by Mello cuddling further against me and I smiled once again. Today was turning out to be a good day.

Yuki

I'd have to say that today was turning out to be quite terrible. I may not show it, but I can get lonesome. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and my best friend more than anything, but I have to admit that I was slightly jealous of them. I suppose, if Near wasn't so secluded, maybe he would be easier to read. Yes I can read minds, but the way he thinks confuses me greatly. His thoughts become so jumbled up and they're sometimes indecipherable. I wanted to be able to feel what he was feeling, and so on so forth. I know I'm young but I honestly feel something towards Near. It's not love, but it's definitely something. I've known Near since I moved in to the orphanage, and we'd become very close friends. I suppose I was just wishing we'd be something more eventually. I sighed, looking over to brother who seemed to be preoccupied with his boy toy.

"Something's wrong…" Near stated to me, turning in my direction.

"Meh, the day just sucks. I want to go home." He nodded, playing with a little action figure on the table.

"There's more to it than that, but I won't question you further. I respect your privacy." OH how I shed I could say the same for you Near. I do respect privacy, but not his. I suddenly got an extreme emotional jolt from Keiko and I turned to face her. She was looking at L with a sadness etched deep into her features. Damn what did he do now?

"Hey. Guys what's wrong?" I questioned, seeing L's face almost match Keiko's.

"It seems that this summer we are all going to LA to solve cases. Keiko is forced to stay here due to the case she must investigate, unless she can get it done by next month." I hated how he was always so monotone. Didn't Keiko at least deserve a little emotion out of him?

"You act like leaving me for 3 months is a good thing." She muttered, sulking down into the chair, eating a muffin.

"Kiki, they think they've found B." Keiko's eyes grew wide and the muffin fell from her hands.

"Are you shitting me?! They've finally found him?" L nodded his head and I heard him ponder holding Keikos hand under the table. I smiled and him and nodded, telling him that he should. He just shook his head and shied away from her.

"Yes. They think they've found him, and he's been killing people. I will bring him to justice." I knew then… that this is what LA was going to be for. We must've been assigned to capture B, and Keiko had her own score to settle with him.


	4. Dancing On In This Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note characters, though I wish I did.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, cause her character plays a key important part in this.**

**Chapter Theme Song: Bad Boy-Cascada and Watch Me Shine- Vanessa Carlton**

**Dancing On In This Masquerade**

Two and Half Years Later

Keiko

"Hey L?" I looked up to the man I loved as we curled up together on the couch of the room we shared.

"Hmm, what is it love?"

"Theres more…" I pointed to the TV screen, looking at the names and faces of criminals that kept being killed. This new turn of events confused me to a high extent. Who in their right mind would kill so many people, and for what purpose? I was confused as to how they even did it. L pulled me closer to him, his hand shaking against my arm. I placed a hand on top of his, hoping to be of some comfort to the older boy. He was so confused and angry, and believe me so was I, but not quite on the same level as he was. L was the greatest detective in the world, whereas I was merely his assistant and his lover. I wanted to help him solve this case, because I knew that it was soon going to turn into one. It gave me a disgusted feeling in the pit of my stomach, hearing about all of these murders. I'd guarantee that everyone thought it was just the work of some major organization, but I knew it had to be an individual person with some kind of unexplainable power.

"L… you're shaking, what's bugging you so much? I wish I could tell." I whispered, unable to handle his strong emotional strength, it was beginning to make my head hurt. Lately his emotions were unbearable, so much that my eyes actually stayed the same color because I didn't have to tap into his mind.

"I'm sorry Keiko, as of now I'm sick of all these broadcasts, this person must be brought to justice." He sounded as angry as he felt. L never showed his emotions to anyone besides me. I felt special, but since he was so good at hiding them, they came out full force when we were alone. I would bear any pain for him, but this pain was twice as horrible because I felt like we were thinking the same thing all of the time.

"They do. Listen I know it's a bad time to ask but we need to go shopping with Yuki tonight. Her senior homecoming is coming up and we promised to chaperone." L nodded and kissed my forehead lightly, running his left hand through my hair. I felt so comfortable in his embrace; I really didn't want to get up.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry for getting so emotional, I know it hurts you. Please forgive me." My eyes softened and I lay my head against his chest, lacing my fingers with his that were next to me.

"L… it's alright, sometimes you need to be emotional. You need to let it go sometimes. I love you and no matter how much it hurts my head, I'll help you through whatever okay?" L gave me a sad smile and sighed deeply. I understood him like no one else. How I managed to handle him still surprised both of us after two and half years. L stood from his place beside me and walked over to the dresser, rummaging through his things until he came upon his money clip, stuffing it into his back pocket. He walked back over and leaned down to kiss me softly before grabbing my hand and pulling me up into a tight embrace. Oh, how I wanted to stay like this forever.

"We'll just take her now since her dance is next weekend. You know, you're birthday is coming up soon." I chuckled into his chest, looking up into his grey eyes.

"So is yours silly, yours is in one week… on Halloween remember?" He nodded, pulling away from me and lacing our fingers together once again.

"Let's go get Yuki." I nodded and walked downstairs with him, walking all over the orphanage to find her. She always knew how to keep her emotional vibe from me, so it was always really hard to find her. After all, she and I knew just how to confuse the other with our powers. I realized she was probably in the music room and we walked in the direction from where we were hearing the piano. She really did play beautifully and I wanted to watch her finish the song. Her hair had grown out a bit and it was now right below her shoulders. She currently had it up in pigtails and she was still wearing her school uniform. In all honesty, I thought she looked positively adorable. Her fingers glided smoothly over the keys of the piano as she played a song that sounded a lot like Carter Burwell. She eventually finished the beautiful piece, and I clapped. She smiled and ran up to me, glomping me fiercely.

"Kiki! How was your day?" I looked to L and smirked, then looked back to her.

"You really wanna know?" Yuki smirked right back at me and then gave L a random hug.

"Did you two finally do it?!" I laughed and shook my head no. L was blushing a light cerise and it was extremely cute to see. I never knew that would make him embarrassed. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his reddening cheek. It was true we hadn't had sex yet, but believe me we did other things. It's not like oral was out of the picture. L just didn't like to talk about that stuff with other people. I thought it was incredibly adorable.

"So Yuki, you up for going to the mall to dress shop today?" Her eyes widened and she nodded, smiling very brightly.

"Yeah! Is L gonna come too, so he can wear a tux and dance with you there?" L rolled his eyes and nodded. Yukis' face suddenly lit up and she glomped L with great force.

"Thank you! Come on, let's go!"

Narrative

Yuki raced out of the car and up to the mall entrance, smiling all the while. She sure was excited, and it made Keiko laugh and she watched the younger girl prance around cheerily, the older girl lacing her fingers with those of her lover for the umpteenth time that day. While they were dress shopping, L had planned to go look at tuxs' and he made Keiko promise not to buy anything until he saw it on her. He was hoping she'd pick something plain but he knew her better than that. He didn't care as long as she liked it, because he himself thought she was beautiful no matter what she wore. She could chaperone that dance in a pair of sweats and L wouldn't care. Keiko was very much a distraction to him, and in his line of work it was a very bad thing to get distracted. He squeezed her hand tightly as they walked inside. Man he really hated public places, they made him very uneasy. As long as no one knew he was L, the greatest detective in the world, he could deal with them.

"Alright you two, I'll meet you at Mrs. Fields in an hour. Near is driving over here so he can help with my tux too." Keiko nodded and pulled L down for a kiss, deepening it only slightly before pulling away once again.

"Alright love, see you then." The three parted ways, Keiko and Yuki going one way while L went another.

"So you two really haven't had sex yet? When will you, it's been like two years already! Have you at least like done oral or something?!" Keiko laughed at Yukis' sudden question and ruffled the younger girls' hair.

"No we haven't. I plan to give it up to him this Saturday or next and yes oral is in the picture. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Yuki smiled and shook her head no.

"Is he good?"

"Very."

"Sex." Keiko quirked a brow and gave Yuki a one-armed hug.

"You silly duckling, I am almost twenty you know? It's not that surprising." Yuki laughed as they walked into the store, immediately being drawn to a rack of sparkly dresses.

"Those are cute, try one on hun." Yuki grabbed one, browsing over many others. Keiko eventually picked out a few and found Yuki over by the perfume sets.

"Should I get this one?" Keiko smiled and smelled the small bottle, it smelled so great. She nodded and grabbed one for herself.

"Ready to try them on and eventually blow all of Ryu's money?" Yuki laughed and walked into a dressing room, Keiko in the one beside her. Once they had tried on and picked out a few dresses they decided to head over to Pet City and Yuki immediately began to fawn over all of the kittens.

"Keiko, can I get one?" She sighed and watched the younger girl pet the baby kittens, "I want a kitten."

"Well, I don't know. After all, it's kind of up to Ryu because we'd have to keep it up in our room since pets aren't allowed on any other floor." Yuki pouted and looked back at the black and white kitten that she was letting play with her fingers.

"Ugh, fine I guess, but I'm not taking the blame."

"Yay! Thank you sis!" Keiko smiled, Yuki usually never called sister because it was a little weird, but whenever Yuki got her way she would always call her that just to butter her up. Keiko let Yuki grab the kitten she wanted and the two girls walked up to the counter.

"Hi, we'd like to adopt this kitten, with money and ID of course." The salesperson smiled and took the cat from Yukis hands. He placed it in a box with air holes and handed it back to her.

"Would you like all the necessities for taking care of it too?"

"Yes please."

"Your total will then be 450 dollars." Keikos eyes widened, that was a shit ton of money for a cat. She reluctantly handed over the card.

"He's going to kill me for this." She muttered, grabbing the bags and the card from the cashier.

"Thank you." The two soon walked over to Mrs. Fields and Keiko offered to but cookies and icees while they waited for the boys to finish with their tuxs'. Keiko thought it was cute that Near was taking Yuki to the dance. The two of them really needed to get together, and it had to be soon. They were wearing away, waiting for the other to confess and it just hurt Keiko to watch it. Keiko bought the items and the two sat down at a nearby table, sipping happily on their icees.

"So Keiko…" Keiko quirked a brow to indicate that she was listening," You should give it up to L as a birthday present." She spit out her icee all over the table.

"Excuse me?!" She stood up to grab some napkins to clean up the mess, Yuki laughing all the while.

"Well you said that you would on the night of the dance basically. That night is right before L's birthday, so wait and have sex with him on his birthday. After you both take the kids trick or treating of course." Keiko smirked and shook her head. Yuki really was set on her and L having sex alright. She probably just wanted to listen in with her mind and laugh about it.

"I probably will. I say we go Halloween shopping today too." Yuki's eyes went wide and she nodded her head vigorously.

"That would be sweet!" Keiko took off her shoes and pulled her knees to her chest. Yuki began to laugh and Keiko quirked an eyebrow once again.

"You look like L. I should sit like Near. Hey let's act like them!" Keiko laughed and agreed, taking her straw in between her thumb and forefinger, sipping on her icee; she took it out of the cup and held it like L, laughing quietly. Yuki pulled one knee up to her chest and began twirling her bangs with one finger, laughing along with Keiko.

"What on Earth are the two of you doing?" The two girls jumped and sat down properly.

"Nothing." They replied in unison, laughing nervously. Keiko stood up and gave L a quick kiss before ruffling Nears already messed up hair.

"Then why were you two sitting like that?" Keiko laughed and dragged the three of them back to the dress store so that she could show L and Near the dresses they had picked out.

"By the way, what's with the box and bags?"

"It's a dick in a box." Keiko laughed again, and slapped the back of Yuki's head.

"It's nothing really." A silent 'meow' was heard and Yuki gave Keiko a scared expression. L looked at Keiko with a rage in his eyes. He'd never been angry with her before.

"You bought a kitten?!" His voice was raising, and it scared Keiko greatly.

"You know me L, I can't refuse. I'm sorry." Keiko whispered, cowering away from the older boy. Yuki felt terrible, considering Keiko didn't do anything wrong. L sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm going to blame Yuki for this, let's see what those dresses look like then." Keiko smiled and nodded, grabbing the dresses that were on hold and running into one of the dressing rooms. You see, L was going to let the two of them buy all of the dresses, he just had this urge to choose Keiko's dress because the loved to see her in them. She always looked even more beautiful to him wearing a dress. When she eventually tried all of them on, L made sure to tell her which one he liked the best. The one he chose was blue with the hem of the dress falling right above her knees. It was strapless with a pair of same colored gloves and he thought it looked the beset on her. Near also chose a dress for Yuki. Her dress was black with white sleeves and black glove lets. It also hung just above her knees and L had to admit she looked like a Lolli girl, but in a cute way. He soon bough the dresses for the girls and Keiko begged L to go to the Halloween store for costumes. He had to agree… maybe he could slip into the dressing room with her. He was sure she'd let him.

"Yuki, we should go as the Mafia." Keiko laughed as she put on a sly looking Fedora, Yuki copying her actions and trying one on too. Keiko slipped one onto L's head and gave him a playful smile. He shook his head and leaned down to kiss her softly. She smiled and took off both hats, placing them back on the rack. He grasped her hand with his and laced their fingers together again, walking over to where Yuki was shouting for them.

"Kiki, I found a girl's mafia costume! You should try it on!" Keiko laughed and grabbed the outfit, taking it (and L) over to the dressing room. The clerk kindly led the two of them in and they found one of the bigger dressing rooms. The two of them slipped inside and Keiko made L turn around as she got dressed. Secretly he snuck a few glances at her, and turned back around. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist and kissed her neck oh so softly.

"Why do you hide yourself from me? I love you the way you are." She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck, and sighed.

"I know. I just get nervous."

"I'll let you finish getting dressed." He let go and let her finish putting on the outfit, gazing lovingly at the younger girl.

"You look ravishing."

"Then maybe you should ravish me." He smirked.

"Maybe I will." He turned her around and leaned her back against the wall. He leaned down and kisses her forcefully, leaning into the warmth of her body. She giggled softly as he trailed sweet, small kisses down her neck, nipping at her skin every now and then. She slipped her fingers into his messy black hair, and found it to be unusually soft. He brought his lips back up to her and slowly slipped his tongue past her supple lips. Keiko made a little noise of surprise, but soon gave into his teasing and playful tactics. L slid a hand up her thigh underneath the outfit she was wearing, and her eyes went wide as his fingers danced over her skin. She pushed him away, a little more forcefully than intended, and his eyes took on a look of pain.

"Keiko I'm-"

"No, no it's okay. Ryu I am… I just… not here, and not now." He pulled her close to him and nuzzled his face into her soft, wavy hair.

"That's fine. I love you."

"I love you too." She let go of him and proceeded to get into her usual outfit, leaving the dressing room soon after.

"God took you two long enough. What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing, the zipper got-"

"Oh bullshit, I don't usually invade your privacy but I got really, really bored." Keiko glared at Yuki and sent her a painful emotional jolt.

"Ouch! Jeez I'm sorry!"

"You know better! You better not do that on Sunday!"

"What's happening Sunday?" L questioned, highly confused, that was pretty surprising actually.

"Nothing important, you'll see." The four of them soon left the mall and proceeded to go out to eat.

Back At The Wammy House

"Matt…"

"Mello."

"Maatttt."

"Mello?"

"Ugh!"

"What?!" Mello looked up to his boyfriend with a pout on his face.

"I'm out of chocolate."

"Oh God, here we go again."

"Will you please get me some?" A sudden idea popped into Matt's head and he found his hidden jar of Hersheys kisses in the bedside drawer. He slipped one in his mouth and walked over to Mello, pulling him into and unexpected kiss. Mello's eyes went wide, but he soon closed them giving into the kiss he was receiving. Matt slid the kiss that was on his tongue into Mello's mouth, mixing the melted chocolate with his own saliva. Mello moaned softly into the kiss and took the offer of making out with Matt, especially because it tasted so great.

"Matt…" He murmured against his lips, running his fingers through Matt's ruffled hair.

"Happy Mels?" Mello nodded and started the kiss up once again, smiling. Matt smiled back and pushed the blonde down onto their shared bed, ready to have his way with him.


	5. Nightly Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note characters**

**Author: BTFizzleyo**

**Story: Psychic Circumstance**

**Chapter Title: Nightly Romance**

**This chapters theme song is Weapons Wired by The Higher, and Fearless (250 and Dark Stars) by Falling Up**

**Warning: This chapter will have lemons in it. It is her first time after all. : ) Oh and You all get a treat because the first part of it is told in Ls' point of view.**

**Nightly Romance**

~Saturday, October 30th~

L

I woke up in the morning with a strange crick in my neck, and I was beginning to wonder why. That was until I realized I had fallen asleep working on the Kira investigation. Keiko was currently in the bathroom, taking a shower and I had discovered last night that Kira was probably working from Japan. I heard there was a conference for the ICPO in the next week and I needed to have Watari attend it. We needed to find this person, and it had to be now. I heard a click and turned to the door where Keiko was now currently standing, clad in only a towel. I will admit that sight had a great affect on me; I had to cover up my lap with a nearby shirt. Luckily, she didn't notice. I wished she would be able to go with me when I had to leave, but it was far too dangerous.

"Nice to see you're finally awake. It's 2 o'clock hun." Jeez, I never sleep and then I go and sleep and it's for hours on end.

"Get dressed and then please come over here." I couldn't look at her for fear of my bodies' reaction. I was never good with girls and the fact that Keiko had been with me for so long still surprised me. She always knew just how to distract me and once again, that could be a bad thing quite often. I couldn't let her know that I was flying to Japan. I realized that she just couldn't come with me, mainly for the fact that is would indeed be far too dangerous. Her safety was far too important to me. I soon felt and immense warmth and I quickly pulled her close to me. I kissed the side of her face softly and buried my face in her wet brown hair.

"What's with this sudden affection?" God I was going to miss her, I couldn't even bring myself to think about saying goodbye. I felt my eyes water and I tried to hold it back, I would not allow myself to cry. I didn't realize I was shaking until Keiko began to run her hands up and down my back.

"Relax honey. What's bugging you?" A lone evil tear rolled down my cheek and I heard a gasp fly from her mouth.

"L, L what's wrong? Why are you crying? You never cry."

"Just stay here please. I can't tell you." She looked hurt, but it was soon masked as she cradled me close to her. A knock was heard on the door and a voice saying, "Kiki is he awake yet?"

"Yes Yuki, he's awake. We'll be downstairs at 5 okay?"

"Alright." I knew Yuki was tapping into Keikos mind at that point and she knew that tears were now rolling freely down my cheeks.

"Let me in guys! I wanna help!"

"Yuki I'm fine." I shouted back at the door. I only wanted Keiko here right now.

"L… sweetheart, I love you." I hope she knew how much that statement meant to me. Five o'clock rolled around sooner than I expected and Keiko had thrown her dress on while I threw on my tux. The four of us decided to go out to dinner before the dance and of course I was paying again. I was the one with the card after all. It was nearing my birthday and Keiko looked rather nervous. It was beginning to distract me. After dinner we proceeded to the school and I left Near and Yuki to do what they wanted while Keiko and I stood off to the side. I was trying real hard to straighten my back so that I looked slightly different but it was almost hopeless.

"L… I'm sorry." I looked at Keiko, confused.

"Why?"

"I feel like I did something to make you upset earlier."

"No." Keiko looked up at me, her eyes glazed over. I tilted my head to side and leaned down to claim her soft lips in a kiss. Could she feel my sorrow at having to leave her? Probably, I was horrible with emotions and just everything to do with affection. How she could possibly love me, you might wonder. She pulled away from our kiss and turned to look toward Yuki and Near.

"No fucking way!" I turned to look in that direction to find a sight I thought to be quite… interesting. Apparently, sometime during the slow song Near had pulled Yuki in and kissed her quite fully on the lips.

"Dude no, no way!" Near had pulled away and said something that made Yuki slap him hard in the face. Keiko snickered slightly at what I figured was Nears stupidity, as Yuki walked over to us with an extremely pissed off look on her face.

"He just said he didn't mean it. That's total bullshit, even I know that." Keiko led Yuki away to the bathroom and I looked at Near as he walked over to me.

"Where did they go?"

"Bathroom."

"Shit." Wow, I never thought Near would be one to cuss. The girls came back after a good 15 minutes and Yuki led Near back onto the dance floor, giving him what I presumed to be a very stern talk. We stayed at the dance until about 11 o'clock and then proceeded to go back to the orphanage. I had case work to finish.

Sunday October 31st

Keiko

L was still working on his laptop, hunched over eating Chupa Chups. It was now just past midnight and I was more nervous than I'd ever been in the almost 20 years of my life. I walked over and kneeled by him, resting my head on his bony shoulder.

"Happy Birthday L." I whispered, kissing the base of his neck. I saw a hint of a smile adorn his face and he turned to look at me.

"Thank you." L soon shut his laptop with a loud click and beckoned me over to the bed. I lay down beside him and trailed my fingers over his clothed chest.

"I love you L."

"I love you too Keiko."

"Please, call me Mira." L nodded and pushed back my hair, leaning over to kiss me. His emotional jolts sent a warm feeling through me and I ran my hands through his messy raven hair.

"L…"

"Hmm?"

"Can…will-"

"What's up?"

"Will you make love to me?" L's eyes grew wide as he looked at me.

"I-are, are you sure?" I nodded and caressed his cheek with my fingertips, gazing into his gunmetal grey eyes.

"I love you, and I want to give you this. Think of it almost like a birthday present."

"Keiko I'm not going to force you into this. Don't do this if you don't want to."

"I do want to, I promise. Please L." He looked hesitant as he gazed into my eyes and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Alright, but only if you're positive you're ready. I don't even know if I am or not." I smiled sympathetically and pecked him on the lips.

"You'll do fine, but it can't be anyone but you." He smiled a rare, genuine smile and ran his bony fingers through my hair.

"Is this… what true love feels like?" He questioned me, a pained look across his features.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"But it feels good, you want it to last forever?"

"Definitely."

"Then yes, this is what true love feels like. Now kiss me already." He happily obliged to my request and pressed his lips to mine once again. I felt myself begin to shake as he ran his delicate fingers up my side. Gosh why did I have to be so nervous? I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Come to think of it I need to tell Yuki not to watch this with her powers.

'Yuki' I tapped into her mind.

'Oh okay I'll stop. I'm sorry. Just tell me about it later though alright?' I chuckled to myself and L gave me a confused expression.

"What is it?" He asked, kissing my neck softly. I sighed in contentment and simply muttered, "Yuki's asking me for details later." He laughed and caressed my cheek, staring at me with an expression that made me think he was staring into my soul. I smiled and leaned forward, claiming his lips with my own. That look made me realize that yes, I was ready for this and I didn't want anything more than him right now. I loved him with everything in my being and this moment would mean the world to me. I told him that I loved him and he silently slipped his tongue past my lips. I smiled and kissed back with equal force, running my fingers through his hair as he pulled my hips closer to his. I gasped into his mouth and ran my hands down his back. I wondered if he really wanted this as much as I did.

"I love you." I whispered after pulling away for a quick second, placing my lips back onto his. He smiled and trailed his fingers to the buttons of my blouse, unbuttoning them ever so slowly. I whimpered and urged him to go faster with his ministrations. I never thought I could want anyone as much as I wanted him right at that moment.

"Someone's being a little bit needy. You're positive you want this?" I nodded and let him kiss his way up my neck, biting it here and there. Wow, I never knew that would be one of the greatest turn on spots. I moaned lightly as he bit down hard on my collar bone. That felt incredible.

"Found it." He murmured against my neck and licked his way up to my jaw-line.

"Jeez, where did you learn to do all this?" I asked, bewildered.

"The internet." I should've known he was expecting this. He really was a smart one. He slipped off my blouse, leaving me in my tank top and groaned in disappointment. He should've known by then that I wore a tank top underneath all of my shirts. I felt his arousal press into me as I slipped his shirt off, running my fingers over his surprisingly toned chest. So he did want this as much as I did. He ran his fingers up my sides and began to fondle my breasts, causing me to moan loudly. God, he was really good at this. I hoped Yuki couldn't just hear me regularly, considering her room was right beneath this one. That would mean Near would hear us too. I felt bad because her room was also next to my brothers. Believe me, those two had sex allllll the time. Even I could hear them sometimes. L pulled my tank top over my head and I looked into his eyes, a mixture of fear and lust crossing over his expression. He slowly slipped his fingers behind me and unhooked the clasp of my bra, throwing the useless undergarment across the room. Boy was he eager, but I didn't expect anything less out of him. I smirked and began to unbutton his jeans, knowing very well that he didn't wear anything underneath them. I stuck my hand down his pants and began to play with the tip of his penis, causing him to shake with pleasure.

"Found it." I laughed, taking control of the situation and turning us over so that I was straddling his hips. I placed my lips back onto his and slipped my tongue past his lips, battling for dominance with his. He groaned into my mouth as I continued to play with his member beneath his jeans. I could tell that he was painfully hard and I made sure to make my ministrations slow as to cause him immense pleasure. He ran his fingers over my nipples and I groaned loudly into his mouth.

"God Mira, you're beautiful," My eyes began to water. I was so happy, no one ever made me feel this way before, "are you crying?" He asked, wiping a couple of tears from my cheeks.

"I just want to be with you forever." I whispered against his lips, feeling him tense slightly before relaxing once again. I wondered why he had tensed but I quickly shrugged it off as I slipped his pants off. I rubbed myself against him and he whined, grabbing my hips to hold them still. Little did he know, I actually tried to research all of this too, because I wanted his first time to be great. He flipped us over so that he was now straddling me and kissed me ever so softly.

"I promise to be gentle." He murmured as he slipped off my skirt and panties. He ran his fingers down my stomach and placed his hand lightly over my inner thigh. He kissed his way down my chest and slowly began to suck on one of my nipples, sticking a finger into the heat of my body. I groaned, thrusting my hips up to meet his hand. This felt so good.

"Do you like that?" He questioned, breath ghosting over my chest. I nodded, unable to find words as he pulled his finger from my body. He kissed his way to my thighs and spread my legs, asking me for permission to do something I never knew would feel so great in my life. It seemed to me that oral was a lot better when sex came after it. He slipped his tongue into my heat and wiggled it around some, getting it go as far as he could get it. I moaned and grabbed his head, holding it there as his tongue did wonderful things to me.

"Unhh L." I groaned, feeling a climax soon approaching, "I'm gonna get there if you don't stop soon." I felt him smile and continue his ministrations. I saw stars as I came over his tongue, him lapping up anything that slipped from me.

"God you taste wonderful." He murmured, kissing his way back up to my lips and slipping his tongue past them. It didn't taste all that bad, but it definitely tasted weird. I felt him position himself above me, the tip of his penis rubbing against my opening. He grabbed a condom from the drawer of the bedside table and slowly opened the package, slipping it on.

"Are you sure you want this?" I nodded as he slowly began to push his way inside of me. God, it hurt pretty badly. I knew it was going to, but I took a deep breath, willing the pain to go away, "I'm sorry." He kissed a few tears from my cheeks and slid all the way in, waiting for me to adjust. He was really big and I never realized that until that moment in time.

"M-move." I muttered as he slid out slowly, and slid back in. He continued this for a few minutes before I felt a wonderful pleasure spread throughout my body, I begged for him to go faster and he quickly complied too my request, moving in and out of me at a quick pace.

"Oh yes! That feels so good." I groaned, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Ugh, Mira you're so tight." He bit my neck, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body. I could hear the sounds of our skin rubbing against each other as it got hotter in the room. I could feel beads of sweat running down my forehead as he picked up the pace, groaning louder with each thrust.

"L, harder." I begged once again and he chuckled slightly, groaning as he pounded into me. This felt so great I never wanted it to end, but I soon felt my climax approaching.

"Oh L I'm almost there."

"Me too." He whispered as he thrusted into me a few more times, before groaning loudly as he came. I came soon after and he collapsed on top of my chest. He slowly slid out of me and threw the used condom into the trash can by the side of the bed.

"That was great Mira." He whispered into my hair as he nuzzled his face into it. I laid my head against his chest, breathing heavily. He kissed my hair softly and flipped the switch on the bedside light, turning it off as we both fell asleep in each others arms.

Yuki laughed and Near looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"They didn't put clothes back on and I can totally see what L looks like naked in Keiko's mind. I totally didn't watch them have sex though. That would've been pretty disturbing actually. At least I know she went through with the plan." Near laughed and nodded, gazing at the younger girl with a hidden longing in his eyes. She sure was beautiful. He never should've kissed her though. He was pretty sure that she liked him as much as he liked her but he couldn't be positive. He would tell her how he really felt, but he couldn't right now. Groans were heard from the other side of the wall and Yuki laughed, eyes changing color as she watched her brother do naughty things with Keikos brother.

"You are so disturbing sometimes." Near commented, playing with a stack of dice.

"Oh I know, but you love me for it." If only Yuki knew how much that statement ached in Nears heart. Yes, it would be better if she just didn't know. He slowly lay down in his bed, looking at the younger girl one last time, before silently crying himself to sleep.


	6. The Missing Link

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters**

**Author: BTFizzleyo**

**Chapter Title: The Missing Link**

**Chapter Theme Song: Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts**

**The Missing Link**

Narrative

Three Days Later

Now that he was twenty one, everyone had been trying to get L to drink, but of course, he would not stray away from his sweets. The ICPO conference was tomorrow morning, so L had to leave tonight and he still hadn't told anyone aside from Watari. He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye, not the home he had grown so accustomed to, or the people he would miss, not even the woman he loved. A few tears slipped down his cheek as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry… Mira." He picked up the pen and began to write.

Mira Desiree Keehl (Keiko) was currently shopping around Winchester with Mello and Yuki, she sensed L had been acting strange lately and it was beginning to annoy her greatly. Keiko wasn't one to like it when people would hide stuff from her, but honestly who would like something like that? She wondered if he regretted the other night. Maybe they should've waited longer. She looked to her brother who was happily texting away on his phone, probably with Matt. Yuki was roaming the streets and browsing through the shops with a big smile adorning her face.

Matt was curious when he saw suitcases by the limo but paid no mind to it, it was probably just another kid that was leaving the orphanage to be in a real home because he or she would not be able to succeed L. He calmly walked through the long hallways, passing his room, going to see if he could find L or Near, considering he was so bored. He walked upstairs to find a note taped to L's door that looked to be in his hand writing. As he read over it, his eyes widened and he immediately ran downstairs, seeing that the suitcases and limo were now gone. He ran back to Rogers' office and burst in the door, not caring that there were new kids in there.

"Roger, where has L gone?" Roger looked to the boy and shook his head solemnly; basically stating that he wasn't allowed to say anything. Matt sighed and quickly pulled out his cell phone, sending Mello an important text message.

Mello looked at the urgent message on his phone, reading it over and letting the small device slip from his hand, clashing to the floor. Keiko gave him a questioning look as he simply stared at the phone and she reached to pick it up, despite his protest. She was definitely curious, so she read the small message and her heart almost stopped.

'L is gone. He left with Watari right after you three left to go shopping. Roger won't say anything and there's a note for Keiko on the door. MattxMello'

"Gone?" The whisper left her lips, her eyes beginning to water. She felt a sense of panic wedge itself under her skin and infiltrate itself into her vital organs, causing her breathing to cut off. No he couldn't be gone. He couldn't leave, not now. She gripped at her throat as the panic attack began its way through her.

"Keiko, Keiko are you alright?"

"Yuki come on, we're going home." Mello grabbed the two of them by the arms and dragged them back to the car. Keiko quickly stuck the key into the ignition and literally began to speed all the way back to the orphanage. When they arrived she raced through the hallways and up the flights of stairs running straight to her room. She stopped upon seeing the note on the door. She quickly tore it off and read:

'Mira,

I'm sorry but I could not tell it to your face for fear of what it would do to me. I shall say goodbye, probably forever. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I won't tell you where I'm going, because I don't want you to follow me. Take care of yourself and please don't lose your way. I love you, my dear Mira, forever and always.

-L'

Keiko's breath became labored once again and her eyes began to water as she let out a heart wrenching sob. She fell to the ground and began to cry, curling up against the cold door. She cried for hours, wondering what she did to deserve this. After all she had just given herself to him 3 days prior to this event and she didn't see why he had to leave so abruptly without telling her anything about it. She cried even when Mello came up the stairs to comfort her.

"Mira…"

"Just don't Mellie okay?" She hiccupped, tears still streaming down her face, "how would you feel if the person you loved just up and left you?" Mello thought about it for a second and then realized how terrible it really would be. He couldn't fathom how he would feel if it were the case with Matt. He understood now that his sister was completely heartbroken.

'Yuki…' Keiko tapped into the younger girls' mind.

'Are you better? What is it?'

'I'm going to Japan, and I want you to keep it a secret.' Yuki's face became confused from where she sat downstairs.

'Why Japan?'

'Because Kira is there. I know that's where L is.' Yuki gasped, no wonder L didn't want her to follow him, it was dangerous.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Keiko's thoughts are just overwhelming."

"Am I allowed to ask what she's thinking about?" Yuki smiled and shook her head no.

'Just be careful Keiko. I won't tell a soul.' More tears welled up in Keiko's eyes.

'Thank you. I'll miss you little sis.' Keiko looked to her brother and smiled sadly. She would miss him most of all. After all, they'd been through everything together since they were kids. Their parents death was probably the worst even of all, but otherwise Mello had come to her about everything. She loved her brother more than anything, even L.

"Mello, thank you so much, but I need to be alone right now." Mello nodded and pulled his sister close to him. He wished he could end her pain. She smiled and backed away, standing up to open her bedroom door and she slowly shut it behind her retreating form. She sighed loudly and locked the door, walking over to the closet to grab her suitcase. She silently packed it, throwing everything dear to her into an extra bag, crying more tears than she could ever imagine. She sighed and zipped everything up, deciding that she would leave once everyone was asleep that night.

Later That Night

"Thank you Yuki." Keiko hugged her younger sister close to her and felt the overwhelming sadness from the younger girl, "It'll be okay. I'll call you once I get there alright?" Yuki nodded and let go of her, watching her get in the cab. Keiko rolled down the window and gave her sister a swift peck on the cheek.

"Just be safe alright?"

"I will, love you, bye!" Then the cab drove slowly out of the gates, leaving Yuki with her heart torn. This was so dangerous, why did she let Keiko go? How could she be so careless? She sighed and walked back inside, clad in her ducky pajamas. She didn't expect to find her older brother staring at her from down the hall. He raced over to her, a look of dread on his face.

"Who just left?" Matt asked, staring her down.

"No one Matt."

"Who, was it?" His voice went low, taking on an angry tone. Matt had never been angry with her before and it scared her greatly.

"K-Keiko." She stuttered, backing away from him.

'So much for my promise.' She thought to herself.

"Where did she go?"

"I can't tell you." So she ran away, back into her room that she shared with Near, who was sitting calmly on his bed. She felt like she was betraying her brother, but also her best friend. Matt would for sure tell Mello and they'd probably go after Keiko, which meant Yuki would definitely be following. There's no way she would let the two of them go by themselves.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" Near moved from his spot to walk over to the younger girl, seeing the tears running down her face.

"I wish I could tell you. Near, I don't know what to do. I broke my promise to Keiko, and now my brother is mad at me." Near placed a comforting hand around her shoulders and let her cry into his chest. It was finally too much for her to handle. He knew this day would eventually come, when she finally let herself crack. A knock was heard on the door and Near got up to answer it, not expecting Mello to burst in and grab Yuki by the collar, lifting her up so that she was eye level with him.

"Where the fuck is my sister?" Yuki clawed at his fingers and cried harder, which caused Matt to slap Mello hard across the face, Mello dropping her onto the ground.

"Mello, don't you dare touch my sister like that." Matt fumed, pulling his sister into a hug, letting her cry into his striped pajama shirt. Mello looked to Matt with hurt etched deep into his turquoise eyes. Matt had never hit him before. Near looked upon the scene with sympathy; Mello had every reason to act the way he did, but Yuki promised Keiko that she wouldn't tell anyone where she went. Mello stormed out of the room and into his own, slamming the door. Near honestly felt bad for the older teen, his sister leaving and then his boyfriend slapping him; that must've hurt a lot.

"Matt I'm so sorry, but I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone." Matt nodded and let Near take over his place, cradling Yuki close to him. Matt quietly left the room and walked to his own. He needed to apologize to Mello, he really shouldn't have hit him in the first place; but mistreating his sister was just uncalled for. He tapped lightly on the bedroom door ad opened it slowly, hearing the cries of the blonde; now he really felt terrible.

"Hey Mels?" Matt walked over to the side of the beds that had been pushed together and sat down.

"Go away Matt." The broken voice whispered, Mello turning to face the wall.

"But Mel-"

"No! Don't even, first my sister leaves and I can't figure out for the life of me where her and L could've gone and then I get slapped by the only person I'll ever love. Go away." Matt sighed and lay down on the bed, wrapping his arms around the blondes' waist, despite his protest.

"Mihael, I'm sorry. I love you more than anything but my sister is important too. That was really uncalled for I know, but so were your actions. Just hear me out; Keiko made Yuki promise not to tell anyone where she was going. We'll just have to figure it out ourselves." Mello turned around and buried his face into Matt's chest, taking in his scent of cologne and cigarettes.

"Mail, please just never hit me again okay? That really hurt in more ways than one. I actually think I know where they went." Matt nodded and kissed the blondes forehead, running his hands up and down the small of his back.

"I promise I won't. Where do you think they are?"

"Japan. I distinctly remember L saying that Kira was probably in Japan." Matt smiled and looked down at the older boy, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Mmm, well let's get some sleep and the four of us will leave tomorrow neh?" Mello nodded and fell asleep in the arms of his lover.

After a week of searching…

Keiko leaned against the side of the nearest building, her strength almost drained. She hadn't eaten anything in the entire week that she had been in Japan and she was still about an hour away from the hotel she was staying at. She really didn't feel like hailing a cab and she was still searching for L. She'd checked at almost every hotel except for the one just a couple blocks up, but for all she knew he could be staying at her hotel now since he was one to move hotels every few days. All she needed was his emotional vibe, and then she could call it quits, tell him he couldn't leave her no matter what, and finally eat something. A sigh escaped the girls' lips as she began to travel up the sidewalk once again. She really hated the crowded streets of Tokyo. Who knows when a hunter could appear? She was well aware that one was following her, but with all the people it was so hard to tell which person it was. She sighed and forced herself to go farther down the sidewalk, feeling the hunters' presence come closer. The hunters, who were after all of the psychics like her, were always out to find the most powerful psychic of all. There were annual meetings held between all of the psychics, and Keiko herself was an elder. There was a rumor that only two psychics had ever been reported to have more than two psychic powers. The first one was always protection, no matter what your second power was, you must always have protection. The second one could be a multiple amount of things, Emotion powers like Keiko, Mind powers like Yuki, Telepathy, Seeing the Future etc. The hunters, if powerful enough, could transform and take the form of a human, but the one that was following her was definitely a level three. She assumed it was atop the building, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and she knew that soon she would definitely confront the hunter before she found L.

She couldn't sense an emotional vibe at the last hotel so she decided to make her way back to the hotel that she was staying at. It was now nearing one in the morning and the hunter was still following her. Despite how weak she was, she was going to confront him before she got back to the hotel if it was the last thing she did. She heard a low grunt as she walked into the alley by the hotel, and she knew that the hunter was right behind her. She knew that it hadn't masked its appearance; but now she couldn't care less.

"So, you think I'm the most powerful psychic do you? Shall I prove you right, or shall I prove you wrong?" She turned to face the hunter, her eyes glowing a bright purple. This hunter was angered, she could tell, but she didn't know why.

"You're just one of the many that stand in my way. I've heard both you and Yukari have developed the aura. You know what that is don't you?" She knew very well what the aura was. Every psychic had a strong aura to the hunters, but only the psychics that had developed more than two powers, were the ones with the aura that the hunters could barely approach unless the psychic was weakened. She put herself in the battle stance and prepared herself to fight. The hunter lunged towards her and she barely dodged the attack. This one was definitely a level three, she noticed, as its arm transformed into long, sharp claws. It lunged at her again and cut her stomach as she tried to dodge. She clutched her stomach in pain and looked to the hunter, her eyes flashing a deep purple as she sent an emotional jolt towards the hunter. It growled and approached her once again, but this time she ran up the building, flying around to kick it square in the jaw. It followed her above the hotel, running up the wall behind her. She caught a strong emotional vibe and stopped in her tracks her eyes going wide. The hunter sliced her back and she fell over.

"You're easier to beat than I thought." Keikos eyes grew red as she turned to face the hunter. She punched him square through the heart and ripped it out, infuriated that he would put her on a rank so low. She could beat a damn level 3 if she really wanted to. As for the Supreme, or a level 4 or 5, probably not without Yuki. The supreme would require at least 3 psychics. She fell to her knees and jumped from the building, landing gracefully on her feet. Hopefully no one had seen her jump. She walked to the entrance of the hotel, a trail of blood behind her. After all she was covered in it. It was a good thing that there weren't many people out or else she would be in serious trouble. She caught a glimpse of white hair and a short stature and she looked to the right entrance. Her vision was blurry but the man she saw sure looked a lot like Watari, and she could've sworn that she sensed L's emotional vibe earlier. Her breathing was labored now as she lost even more blood, and she approached the figure that looked like her adopted father. Though soon, blackness filled her vision and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Watari walked to the local pastry shop after checking L into the hotel that they were currently staying at. Once he had bought the cake he proceeded to walk back to the hotel, and was just at the right entrance when he heard some pretty labored breathing. He looked to his left and saw the last person he was expecting to see. Keiko was looking at him and it seemed that her eyes were flashing from purple to eden every time she would breathe in and out. She was covered in blood and Watari looked at her with frightened eyes. What on Earth could have happened to her? She approached him slowly, but quickly fell to the ground. Watari found the nearest hotel staff member and asked him politely to bring the cake up to L's room, but not to go inside. He quickly leaned over Keiko and picked her up, placing his arms beneath her back and her legs. Her head fell against the elderly mans chest and her breathing was still labored as she slept. Watari sensed that there was something else wrong with the girl as he took her into the elevator, all of the people in the lobby staring at the two as they went upstairs. He asked the hotel staff member to open the door for him and he brought the cake and the girl into the room, the staff member setting the cake on the table and leaving quickly.

L was sitting at his laptop when he heard the door open. He was so excited to finally have some more cake as he talked with the Japanese Task Force once again. When he didn't immediately receive a slice of cake he became confused. What was taking Watari? He looked to the door to see a bloodied girl in the older mans arms, and the cake on the coffee table. His heart stopped upon seeing the girls face. Was that really Keiko? What had happened to her?

"W-watari, please don't tell me-"

"Yes it's Keiko L. I'm afraid I don't know what happened but all I can tell you is that this is really bad. She's lost a lot of blood, and I'm afraid there may be something else wrong with her. I'm going to do a thorough medical examination; it may take up to half an hour. You can either wait with us, or you can wait out here." Watari said as he carried the girl into one of the open rooms, probably L's, and L followed suite behind. He sat right beside the bed as Watari had to strip Keiko down and medically examine her. As long as he didn't touch her inappropriately, then L would be fine with it. He grabbed the younger girls hand and sighed heavily. He thought he told her not to follow him. He'd have to admit that he was angry, but looking at the younger girl made him realize just how much he missed her and how scared he was that there was something seriously wrong with her. How did she get so bloodied up and where did those awful gashes come from?

"Okay, I'm done. It looks like she might have Addisons disease. You know very well what that is, I know you've read a book about it before. Her gashes were so deep that I had to cover all eight of them with stitches. She should come too soon. Let me know when she wakes up alright? Leave the case work for now; I think this is a bit more important." Watari left L alone with Keiko in the room and L looked back to the younger girl, whom Watari had given one of L's clean shirt and pants to wear. She looked so adorable in his clothes. They were so big on her, but the shirt wasn't quite baggy enough to cover up her breasts. He ran his free hand through her long brown hair and sighed again. The younger girl slowly began to open her eyes and her eyes flashed a deep purple as they opened. They quickly returned to their original color, but the change didn't go unnoticed by L. As she came to, her eyes went wide and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I suppose you've noticed that I'm with you now haven't you? You are so lucky that it was Watari who found you. Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in if someone called an ambulance and you were sent to the hospital? People would have found out your real name… do you know how much of a dangerous situation you've put yourself in by coming here Keiko?" His voice was raising and he really didn't want it to, but she needed to know just how angry he was with her for following him, "I thought I gave you orders not to follow me, don't you respect that?" A sob was heard from the younger girls' lips and she clutched her stomach in pain.

"I-I'm so sorry L. I j-just…" He sighed and stood up, leaning over to kiss her forehead. She gave him a confused look as he crawled in the bed beside her. She noticed she was wearing his clothes and was hesitant to curl up beside him.

"You have Addisons disease. I presume that you haven't been eating or else you probably wouldn't have had such a terrible attack from it."

"L… I just didn't want to live without you. How could you tell me that you were saying goodbye forever? I had to follow you; you must've known that I would know where you went." L sighed and nodded. He did know that she would probably know where he went, but he was hoping she would respect his decision not to tell her. There were more important matters to deal with right now though.

"So tell me what happened. How did all of this happen to you?" She looked to him, tears still glistening in her eyes. She didn't know if it was safe to tell him.

"O-okay. You see, when I was looking for you… I ran into a hunter. I know I've told you about them before briefly but this level three was really strong. As you can see, he cut me up really bad, but I ripped his heart out after he made a comment about my strength. Then I ended up here. I actually have a room here with all of my stuff in it. You should probably have Watari get that." L nodded and decided not to leave the younger girl confused anymore. He pulled her close and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Listen, I'll have him get it tomorrow morning. Right now you need some rest. I'll be here when you wake up alright?" She nodded and curled up against him, falling into a restless sleep, afraid that he would leave her again if she woke up. L looked to the younger girl and took in a deep breath. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: If you don't know what Addisons Disease is go ahead and look it up. It's a hormonal disorder. Anyways please review. It's greatly appreciated!**


End file.
